villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Josee
Josee is one of the main antagonists (along with her partner, Jacques) of the Total Drama spin-off Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Biography Josee is a Canadian figure skater whose dream was to win gold at the Olympics. When she finally got the chance, she was dropped by her partner Jaqcues on the ice and the two became national embarrassments. She joined the Ridonculous Race along with her partner, Jaqcues, so that they can prove that they are still winners and will do anything in their power to achieve this goal. Personality Josee is a conniving competitor, obsessed with gold medals and coming in first place. Even though she smiles all the time, she shown to be very impatient as well as short-tempered and aggresive when things do not go her way. As the competition progresses, she and Jaqcues no longer try to hide their true nature and they become more ruthless, even willing to betray and sabotage other teams. She is also known to be superstitious, as she carried around a lucky rabbit's foot until losing it in Transylvania, which she replaced with a piece of volcanic rock shaped like a trophy in Hawaii, unintentionally cursing them. As the race progresses, she along with her partner, started to cheat and no longer followed the rules in order to get in first place. She likes to trash talk and cheat her way into victory, even stating that messing up with other teams is something she loves doing. Josee is also a claustrophobic, making her unable to think well in closed spaces and even making the illusion that she is running out of air to breathe. This ruthless behavior could be caused by the trauma she obtained after losing in the olympics and becoming a national embarrasment, causing her to become frustrated when someone brings this up. She ofter blames Jaqcues for what hapened in the olympics and has never forgive him for this. But besides her negative feelings toward Jaqcues, she still thinks that he is an asset to the team and even showed signs of respect towards him. Friends *Jacques Enemies *Carrie *Crimson *Devin *Don *Dwayne *Emma *Ennui *Junior *Kitty *Loki *MacArthur (archenemy) *Sanders (archenemy) *Stephanie Gallery TheIceDancers.png|The Ice Dancers Jacques and Josee laughing maniacally.png|Jacques and Josee laughing maniacally Trivia *Josee is mostly likely based on Josée Chouinard, a real life Canadian figure skater who competed at the 1992 and 1994 Winter Olympics. She also bears resemblance to Canadians 2002 Olympic pairs champion Jamie Salé and 2010 Olympic ice dancing champion and 2014 Olympic silver medalist Tessa Virtue. **It is coincidentally mentioned that the Ice Dancers lost the gold medal in the 2010 Olympics in Vancouver, where Tessa Virtue won with her partner, Scott Moir. **They were mentioned by Chris in the first episode of Total Drama Island, describing them as ice skaters that lost gold in the olympics *Josee is one of three Total Drama contestants to be claustrophobic, along with Gwen and Jasmine. *Josee, along with Jaqcues, are one of the few Total Drama contestants that have a theme music, In their case, it is a triumphant trumpeting theme which plays when they're beaming at the camera. Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Athletic Villains Category:Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bullies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thief Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic villain Category:Cheater Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Killjoy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:On & Off Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Outright Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Frauds Category:Comedic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Trickster Category:Evil Light Category:Nemesis